residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Chimera
An animated film explaining the fate of several characters after the events of Resident Evil 5. The film begins in the volcano where Albert Wesker "died", the volcano has went dormant after sveral years. The solidified molten rock starts to crack and we cut away to a scene 6 months later with a young woman, she has short, light brown hair and a slim, slender body, as she turns, it is revealed to be Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca is now in her mid to late 20's, and is working with her partner Billy Coen as the joined-leader of a special unit of the BSAA in North America. They work to prevent any further outbreaks in the area around Raccoon City, as, unbelievably, the T-Virus is still very much alive and active in and around the city, even with massive efforts from the BSAA Clean-up Crews. Rebecca explains this with a commentery section as it shows a basic history of the series in the background. It comes back to Rebecca with a solem look on her face, she is standing on an out-crop with Billy and a small team of elite soldiers looking out over the desolate ruins of Raccoon City. She explains to her unit again the situation, there were reports of a massive energy spike coming from within the City, it was said to be coming from the area around the City Park and the Dead Factory, they were to go in and investigate. We then cut to a scene of a man dressed in black with a hood, the shadows hide his face, he is holding a vile of strange red liquid, the label reads "NEM-CHIMERA T-001", it pulls back to reveal he is standing in a ruined building, he is standing over a small shrivel creature, he opens the vile and attaches it to an injection gun and injects the creature with the liquid, immediatly the creature spasms and begins to increase in size, it goes to a close up of the man, who's face is still hidden, and a few sconds pulls back a bit till the camera is looking over the shoulder of a massive hulking form with brownish, dead-looking flesh, the creature grunts and roars, and as the camera pulls back the building is revealed to be the remnants of the Dead Factory. We go back to Billy, he and the rest of the teams are jogging towards the fence surronding the city when they hear the roar of the creature and stop dead, a gasp is heard over the radio, and we go to a command room, with Jill Valentine and a few other people dotted around, they all stop and turn to Jill who has a look of shear horror on her face, she knew instantly what that roar was, she remembered it from her escape from Raccoon City, a hand falls on her shoulder, the camera pulls back to reveal Chris Redfield, who gives Jill a ressuring look, and nods, she nods back. Jill then tells Billy what she believes made that sound, she was sure it was her greatest enemy, Nemesis... We then go to a laboratory, full of scientists and equipment and chemicals of all kinds, the man with the black cloak and hood is standing on a catwalk above the room leaning on the railing, a scientist comes up to him and his badge is clearly visable, the logo on it is that of Tricell. He proceeds to explaing to the man what effects the new Chimera Virus has had on the Nemesis, not only did it revive him, it made him faster, stronger, more intelligent, and most improtantly, the nano-machines in the virus have allowed the scientists to have complete controle over the Nemesis, and the ability to give it orders which it will follow without question to absolute perfection, with it's increased intelligence, it can now do anything a normal human can do, and even better, it will have the intelligence of it's new benifactor, ie the man in the cloak. It then goes to the bottom of a massive test tube, and pans up showing the body of the new Chimera Nemesis, not only if he built like an Olympian Body Builder, but he has both his eyes in tact, otherwise he is visually unchanged from his appearance in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. This time, he is perfect. Unstoppable. We cut back to Rebecca who is now in the city with Billy and the team, Jill is giving directions to the Dead Factory, through the City Park, or what is left of it, the teams runs into a small group of extremely decayed zombies, which are easily dispatched. They move on through the park. The team hear a strange noise and stop in the area which would have been the bridge to the Dead Factory, it is the sound of a Hunter, they aims their guns and start scanning the area, but nothing appears. They are forced to decend into the area that used to be the river, in order to climb up into the underbelly of the factory. As they all make it up the ladder, the last guy is climbing up when a loud, wet splat is hear, he coughs and bloods flies out his mouth, Rebecca calls and runs to his aid, only to see the 4 claws od a Hunter pertruding from his chest, he is lifted off the ladder and is cast down to the deep river bed bellow, Billy appears behind Rebecca and blows the Hunter's head off with his Desert Eagle and at that many Hunter screeches are heard, and the team turn and run toward the ladder leading to the bowels of the factory. Rebecca goes first followed by a couple of her team, Billy and the remaining three hang back and start shooting at the massive group of Hunters crawling anf jumping into the alcove, Rebecca tries to go back down but is stopped by her teammates and Billy shouts to go on ahead, as the manhole lid is closed screams are heard and the gunfire stops, Rebecca and the men look at each other, and Jill is heard over the headsets, she tells them there is nothing they can do and to continue on, something big is going on in this Dead Factory... We cut back to the man who is looking at the ceiling having heard the gunfire, it was he who sent the Chimera Hunters to guard the entrance to the Factory, since he had this laboratory built under it so he could test the new virus, unfortunetly the use of the equipment had caused a massive electric surge to alert the BSAA monitoring the ruins of the city via satalite. The man wanders the catwalk into the next room through and automatic door. In this room he looks down into a room with around 15 zombies collected from the city were being held, he looks down at one in particular... he is wearing a very tattered yellow combat vest, he has brown combed back hair and a very familiar badge on the arm of his shirt, we see a close up of the mans mouths as he smirks, and points to the zombie, a mechanical arm manuvers down to the zombie with a needle gun on it's arm, it injects the Chimera Virus into the neck of the zombie, and instantly it collapses and groans, it starts to spasm, and after a few seconds goes still, the man's smirk fades, but then the zombie stirs and stands up slowly, it looks up at the man and screams and breaks down crying, it collapses again, the man then orders the rest injected also, as we hear his voice for the first time, it is familiar, very familiar... We cut back to the alcove where Billy was, there are many dead Chimera Hunters and three dead soldiers, but no Billy. We then cut to Rebecca who is sat in the dirt with her head in her hands, the soldiers are standing over her looking sad. Jill is then heard again, she tells Rebecca she still has a job to do, that she is the only one who can do it. Rebecca looks up and gets a determined look on her face, she shoots up and orders the men to move, they make there way to the place where Jill defeated Nemesis. The look around the Rail Gun which was miraculously still in tact, and find nothing. Rebecca says this to Jill, Jill says nothing, then asks then to look around for anything unusual at all. After a fade out, which would have lasted a few minutes, Rebecca adds that she found nothing, then a familiar hiss is heard, then a moan, the look up and a mutaded Chimera Licker drops down on one of the soldiers and rips his chest open with a giant swing of it's newly formed improved claws, it is noted to have changed to a dark, deep blood red color. Rebecca and the on remaining soldier start to fire as the Licker jumps deaftly around the ruins, impossible to track or shoot at the speed it is moving. The soldier panicks and tries to run away, Rebecca calls but is too late as the soldier is impaled from above by the creaturs tongue and is lifted up as the creature crawls into sight and moans as it darts away with the soldier. Rebecca points her gun all around, as Jill shouts over the radio asking what was going on. More and more moans and hisses and screeches are heard as both the lickers and hunters begin to decend on Rebecca. Things look dire as the close in on her, then from above a amazing sound of a helicopter's blades are heard as the gatlin gun fires up and blows away the enemies surrounding Rebecca. She ducks behind cover, as the last of the enemies are blown away. After a few seconds of rest the chopper lands and Billy steps out, telling Rebecca she didn't need to thank him, she runs over a throws her arms around him, a few seconds of embrace and they seperate, Billy asks after the rest of the team, Rebecca shakes her head, Billy lowers his head in respect and then follows up by asking Jill what the next step was since there was obviously something hidden here, something big. Jill sighs, then goes on to say that there must be something out of place, she asks them to give her a detailed description of the ruins, as they go over it, Rebecca mentions a rather large set of double doors in the floor, to which Jill stops them and says that wasn't there when she was, and asks them to check that out, Billy finds a button to open the doors and a massive cargo elevator rises from the floor, Rebecca and Billy look at each other, and step on, they ask Jill about the next step, the camera goes to Jill and closes in on her face and fades out... To be continued... Category:Fan Fiction